Sundry
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Biarkan mereka melintasi dimensi kali ini. / kumpulan ficlet / various AU /


**Sundry**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: kumpulan ficlet, various AU.

_(Biarkan mereka melintas dimensi kali ini.)_

* * *

**i.**

Daiki melihat petak-petak rindu yang masih ditumbuhi rerumpun cinta di mata Satsuki. Ketika dirinya berucap, "Aku pulang," rerumpun itu langsung bersemi dan bunganya teramat indah untuk hanya dipandang sekian detik.

Daiki, kau tertawan untuk sesaat. Akuilah fakta itu sebab tanganmu mencengkeram ujung _kusanagi_-mu dengan erat—seolah itu adalah diri Satsuki yang tiba-tiba ingin kaurengkuh begitu saja.

"Mana saja bagian tubuhmu yang lukanya parah, Daiki-kun? Akan kusembuhkan segera. Sini, duduk dulu," Satsuki menarik Daiki pelan-pelan ke bawah suatu pohon besar, payung mereka adalah dahan dan daunnya yang subur. Daiki, tanpa kata, menunjukkan sisi bagian dalam lengan kirinya yang menganga. Tidak ada tanda tanya, tidak ada ragu, tidak ada sahut ketika Satsuki mendapatinya. Pendar hijau muda di tangan sang petugas medis langsung benderang memapari bagian luka.

Kepingan masa lalu berupa kelamnya kisah pembantaian klannya serta buruknya perjalanannya seusai ditinggal mati saudara satu-satunya, luntur sesaat menjadi cahaya putih dan naik ke angkasa—tidak lagi mengusik hatinya—ketika Satsuki tersenyum lembut, menenangkan, ketika menyembuhkan.

Daiki merapatkan mata ketika Satsuki mencoba menutup lukanya. Bukan, ini bukan sakit fisik. Pertarungan selama menjadi _nuke-nin_ sudah mengukir banyak luka untuk tubuhnya, namun dia belum juga terbiasa untuk rasa-rasa asing batin seperti ini. Yang hangat, yang tak terdefinisikan, yang membuatnya alpa akan beberapa hal ketika sedang ditenangkan oleh Satsuki seperti ini. Yang seperti sulur pengikat hatinya hingga terasa tegang, yang seperti palu penabuh jantungnya yang kemudian organ itu detaknya menjadi bertalu-talu.

"Satsuki."

"Ya, Daiki-kun?" pendar hijau masih menyala di tangannya, agak mengecil karena konsentrasinya terpecah.

"Aku pulang."

"Kausudah mengatakannya."

Daiki diam.

_Aku pulang kepadamu. Khusus untukmu._

* * *

**ii.**

Bau obat dan bayangan akan kilat-kilat yang muncul dari tongkat sihir selalu membuat Daiki menyalakan kembali netranya di tengah gelapnya kamar. Daiki tidak tahu sejak kapan hal yang sekiranya bukanlah mimpi itu mengusik usaha tidurnya. Dia gagal menyelam dalam lelap. Lagi. Siapa yang harus disalahkan selain Satsuki? Bau obat dan tongkat sihir itu tak lain dialah seorang yang memilikinya di Istana Sindria.

Tapi, apakah Satsuki berhak atas tuduhan itu ketika alam bawah Daiki memang membayangkannya sendiri? Mengingatnya sendiri? Tanpa permintaan penyihir Magnostadt itu sendiri?

Daiki akhirnya bangun, lelah dengan ingatan akan Satsuki, Satsuki, Satsuki dan Satsuki yang bahkan menutupi kenangan-kenangan lain yang dia punya akan masa kecilnya di Heliohapt dahulu.

Kegilaan apa ini?

Obatnya hanya satu.

Daiki bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tanpa repot-repot menyalakan lilin, dia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu bahkan tanpa menguncinya pula. Koridor yang dia lewati sepi. Jendral Kuroko si gila kerja dan Raja Akashi tidak terlihat di sekeliling, mereka pun sepertinya sudah istirahat. Daiki terus berjalan, dan tiba di depan ruangan berbau obat. Tidak perlu ada pertimbangan untuk kedua kalinya, dia langsung mendorong si daun pintu.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Dai-chan."

Dia penyihir, barang tentu sudah dapat ditebaknya siapa tamu yang diundang itu.

"Tsk," Daiki duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke punggung si gadis yang sedang sibuk membaca buku. "Jangan ge-er, kau."

Gadis tersebut membanting salah satu sisi bukunya—menutupnya kasar. Dia berdiri kemudian meraih tongkat andalannya. Dia berbalik dan melangkah geram, berhenti di depan Daiki sambil menyilangkan tangan di bawah dadanya. "Ke. Lu. Ar."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Buatkan obat tidur untukku."

"Hah, siapa kau memangnya, seenaknya minta padaku?"

"Aku Daiki. Pemain pedang terhebat di Sindria. Dan kau, Satsuki, penyihir jenius dari Magnostadt, anak buah andalan Raja Akashi, adalah seorang yang bisa kuminta bantuan untuk masalahku. Mengerti? Aku tidak butuh kata-kata menyebalkanmu. Aku butuh tidur agar besok aku bisa membuatmu terkesan dan mengakui bahwa permainan pedang itu amat hebat dalam pesta Mahrajan."

Tangan Satsuki mencengkeram tongkatnya erat-erat. Dia mendesis kesal, kemudian berputar pada tumitnya untuk kembali memunggungi Daiki.

"Sementara menunggu, jangan mengoceh. Atau, kau akan kukurung dengan sihirku supaya besok kau tidak bisa bersombong ria di pesta Mahrajan."

"—Oh, kau mau membuatkanku?"

"Tutup mulutmu," Satsuki mulai sibuk dengan peralatan dan ramuan-ramuan dari meja lain di kamarnya. Daiki menonton puas.

Daiki terkantuk-kantuk menanti. Satsuki mulai sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Mata Daiki terbuka dan tertutup dengan interval cepat, dia hampir tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Rupanya, bukan obat tidur yang _itu_ yang dia butuhkan. Tapi yang _ini._

Yang terakhir dia pandangi sebelum tidur adalah punggung Satsuki.

* * *

**iii.**

"Pelakunya mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Dia pasti sudah mengetahui medan dan mencari tempat pembunuhan yang tersembunyi."

Satsuki menggulirkan pandangan dengan bosan.

"Pakai pisau kecil saja, ya, hm."

Satsuki mengembuskan napas, panjang dan lelah.

"08:49, korban bahkan masih naik wahana."

"Dai-chan."

Daiki tidak menggubris. Dia sibuk memandangi catatan-catatan tak jelas yang dibuatnya mengenai kronologi peristiwa. Satsuki mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas kaki dengan kesal. Sampai berapa lama anak Osaka ini menghabiskan waktu dengan peristiwa yang secara kebetulan mereka temui di tengah-tengah hari libur? Mau dikemanakan janji mereka?

"Kalau dia mengetahui medan, bisa dipastikan dia sering ke sini untuk mengobservasi."

"Dai-chan," Satsuki mulai lelah dengan monolog Daiki. Ditatapnya kesal si rekan sambil mencibir. "Bisa simpan kasus itu untuk nanti? Kau bisa melakukan analisis sambil menemaniku naik kereta bawah tanah itu. Kalau ditunda-tunda, bisa-bisa wahananya penuh! Ayo, jam berapa sekarang memangnya?"

Daiki masih sibuk sendiri. Satsuki menghempaskan punggungnya keras-keras ke sandaran kursi. Kepang ekor kudanya turut bergoyang terbawa gerakan masokis itu.

"Analisis berikutnya—"

"Aku pergi sendiri saja!"

Telah habis kesabaran Satsuki. Dia berdiri cepat, sudah melangkah namun ternyata tangan Daiki menghalanginya. Pergelangan tangannya berada di dalam lingkup genggaman Daiki yang kuat, Satsuki mendengus.

"Urus saja kasus itu, aku akan bersenang-senang sendiri. Atau, panggil bocah dari Tokyo itu agar kalian bisa menyelesaikannya berdua saja."

Daiki tidak mau tanggung-tanggung. Tubuh Satsuki ditariknya agar bisa kembali duduk di tempat semula. Sukses. Satsuki terhempas kembali ke atas bangku lantas Daiki tak memberi waktu untuk protes yang lebih panjang.

Sebab, Daiki langsung merebahkan dirinya di pangkuan Satsuki.

"Orang yang bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini hanya aku sendiri. Dan yang bisa mengajakmu bersenang-senang hanya aku sendiri. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

* * *

**iv.**

Sang Pelayan sebenarnya sudah menawarkan untuk mengantar putri Midford ini ke rumahnya, namun penolakan Satsuki sendiri membuat gadis ini jadinya tertidur di ruang tengah manor keluarga Phantomhive.

Daiki memandangi Satsuki. Tubuh mungil bocah itu menggulung di atas sofa, mulutnya setengah terbuka. Kakinya masih mengenakan sepatu, dengan kaus berenda yang mencapai setengah betisnya. Secara naluriah, yang tak perlu dipertanyakan alasannya, Daiki melepas jasnya dan menaruh itu di atas tubuh Satsuki, tunangannya.

Ah, tunangan.

Kadang, dia berpikir, dia terlalu muda untuk itu semua. Kenapa orang tua mereka harus melakukan itu sedini mungkin? Tidak kelak saja, ketika mereka sudah layak menikah, sehingga mereka tak menunggu lebih lama lagi, tak perlu lama-lama digantung dalam hubungan yang masih di ambang ketidakpastian. Lagipula, Daiki sendiri adalah anak rumah, bukan pelanglangbuana yang akan jatuh ke perangkap banyak wanita, bukan? Tidak perlu merasa khawatir sehingga mengikat mereka terlalu dini begini.

Daiki duduk di ujung sofa, berusaha untuk tidak mengusik tidur Satsuki—dengan duduk pelan-pelan dan tidak menyentuhnya. Pelayannya sedang membersihkan kamar cadangan agar Satsuki dipindah ke sana. Daiki tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sementara menanti.

"Dai-chan."

Daiki mendelik.

"Dai-chan ..."

Satsuki masih tidur.

"Dai-chan—"

Daiki menatapnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Satsuki terjaga. Kesimpulannya mudah sekali ditarik, kalau begitu.

"Dai -chan, tetap di sini, ya ..."

Daiki sama sekali belum tersenyum hari ini. Semua tentu paham, setelah banyak hal yang terjadi, perubahan-perubahan tak terduga yang menyerang hidupnya, Daiki jadi bukan Daiki yang dahulu lagi—

"—aku sayang Dai-chan ..."

—namun, Satsuki berhasil membuatnya tersenyum hari ini; malam ini.

"Ya, Dai-chan?"

Mungkin, terikat dengan seseorang yang memimpikan kita, menyebut kita dalam mimpinya—lebih baik daripada membiarkan diri sendirian.

* * *

**v.**

Daiki masih belum bisa tidur dengan benar sejak malam ekspedisi yang itu. Yang _itu_, yang membuat dia harus berjaga lama-lama di rumah sakit, di samping tempat tidur khusus dan dia pun harus kenyang menghirup aroma obat setiap waktu. Dia mengebuskan napas panjang. Bukan, bukan, itu bukan bentuk pengeluhan, hanya sebagai bagian dari refleksi; betapa hidupnya berubah drastis belakangan ini.

Dia tidak lagi tidur di baraknya yang nyaman. Dia harus puas tidur dalam keadaan duduk dengan kepala rebah di atas kasur. Dia harus mencari makan sendiri, bukan minta begitu saja dari persediaan rutin.

Tapi, kalau dia tidak melakukannya, memangnya dia _bisa_ meninggalkan Satsuki sendirian di sini?

Apalagi, dengan keadaan Satsuki yang seperti _ini_.

Ketika Daiki terjaga malam itu, dia menangkap basah Satsuki juga terbangun, duduk dan memandangi tangannya. Tangannya yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. Perban membungkus hingga bagian pergelangan tangan—bagian setelah itu tidak ada lagi. Perbannya tebal dan kencang, namun rapi. Tetapi, sepertinya menyakitkan.

Tidak. Mungkin lebih menyakitkan lagi melihat tangannya terpotong karena ulah titan.

"Oi."

"Dai-chan. Kentang."

Daiki menggerutu, namun tetap saja dia menurut pada permintaan tersebut. Diambilnya satu kentang rebus yang tidak dihabiskan Satsuki saat makan malam tadi. Satsuki menggigit kentangnya dengan kasar, namun matanya tak lepas dari tangannya. Sendu tatapannya, sedih rautnya.

_Andai saja aku ada waktu itu. Andai saja aku satu skuad dengannya. Andai saja aku bisa menebas tengkuk titan itu lebih dulu daripada tertangkapnya dia oleh monster itu._

Yang tersisa cuma sesal, sekarang sesalnya banjir meluap dan menyerang otak Daiki, secara brutal, menyuruh otaknya bekerja keras hanya untuk memikirkan segala hal yang _seharusnya_ dia lakukan (namun tak terjadi).

"Kentang lagi."

Kentang kecil tadi habis dalam sekejap, tak bisa disaingi oleh logika. Termasuk, logika Daiki sendiri.

Satsuki mengunyah kentang kedua sambil berlelehan air mata dan bibir yang mencibir. Daiki mencoba membantu menenangkan dengan mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku jadi susah makan kalau begini," katanya, sambil menyeka matanya. "Aku harus makan dengan tangan kiri. 'Kan nanti kotor."

Tangan Daiki turun ke pipi Satsuki. Dicubitnya sebentar bagian yang menggembung karena penuh kentang di bagian dalamnya tersebut. "Lalu, kamu pikir untuk apa aku di sini?"

"Huh?"

Kembali, tangan Daiki bergerak. Merebut kentang dari tangan Satsuki. Kemudian, didekatkannya kentang tersebut ke depan bibir Satsuki. "Tangan kananku bisa kaupinjam kapan saja. Sebagai bayaran karena aku tidak bisa melindungi tangan kananmu."

* * *

A/N: oke nisanya terlalu sayang sama aomomo makanya dimasukin ke au dari berbagai otp yang lain wwww bisa ditebak, kan—yang pertama itu naruto, kedua magi, ketiga detective conan, keempat kuroshitsuji, kelima shingeki no kyojin. soal pairingnya, bisa diterka dengan gampang juga pasti =)) =))

note of each part: bagian pertama aku paling enjoy deskripsinya. bagian kedua itu settingnya aku bener-bener suka (karena aomomo persis banget sama sharyamu okey). kalo yang ketiga itu dibikin karena itemnya heiji sama kayak daiki (shot)—dan kazuha-satsuki itu sama-sama temen kecil mereka berdua. bagian kuroshitsuji!au, jangan dibayangin ciel = daiki KARENA GA SAMA BANGET (dibuang) but ambillah setting bahwa 'mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil'. dan yang terakhir, daiki as jean ah my boysss 3

oh iya udah masuk ramadhan. selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan! mohon maaf lahir batin ya readers, semoga ramadhan tahun ini berkah aamiin m(_ _)m


End file.
